The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airborne radar systems. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the field of depiction of inferred weather threats on an aviation display.
In general, an airborne weather radar can readily detect precipitation (e.g., rain), which may be used as a surrogate for weather threats to an aircraft. However, some storms (e.g., typhoons) produce significant rainfall but little lightning, hail, turbulence, or other threats to the aircraft; whereas, other weather cells may produce little precipitation but severe turbulence. Similarly, lightning detectors can readily detect lightning strikes, but do not indicate areas of high electrical energy around a cell that are not active, but may be induced to strike by the passage of an aircraft.
Current systems which make inferences regarding weather threats are typically ground based and make broad predictions about weather. For example, National Weather Service severe thunderstorm watches or tornado watches indicate that conditions are favorable for a thunderstorm or tornado; however, these watches typically cover hundreds of square miles, which is generally not helpful in making decisions regarding flying through or around specific weather cells. Thus, there is a need to provide an improved system for indicating an inferred weather threat to an aircraft.